


Ent's Awakening

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short freeform poem that details a chant of Yavanna to the Ents, inspiring them to march against Saruman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ent's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Mighty earth-spirits awaken!  
Hearken to my call  
Darkness has come and taken  
Precious earth, precious trees  
Now they shall pay!  
Listen to me

I am your maker, your creator  
One of power in the uttermost west  
Arise, tree shepherds, and stop the traitor!  
Heed my call, issue forth  
Destroy the iron fence, the impervious stone  
Make that rock twist and morph

Now, go and plunder  
I, Kementári, command your loyalty  
The rumour of your coming shall be like thunder!  
Curinír, sorry soul will be humble  
Drive forward, fires burn  
Let the waters of Isen tumble

Let my power be the doom  
Let Curinír cower in sturdy room  
Go, Onodrim, March!


End file.
